


Under the Glow

by DAAthren



Series: The FanFic Corner Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Introspection, Making Love, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Stormcage Containment Facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAthren/pseuds/DAAthren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor isn't one to make domestic plans of any sorts. His idea of a date was running from cannibal natives or saving a planet from being destroyed. So imagine his wife's surprise when he tells her to dress up and wear those killer heels she complains about never getting a chance to wear because they aren't "running friendly".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Miss sss979 gave me this prompt VIA The FanFic Corner on Facebook. This story is my favorite out of ALL the prompts I have received so far. It also has required the most editing out of all of them.

“River, are you almost done?” she heard the muffled voice of the Doctor yell through the door. “I said you had 5 more minutes not 5 hours! Now we are 2 minutes behind schedule and my plans depend on us getting there on time!”

“Doctor, I know you well enough,” she huffed out to him, looking over the various lip sticks that the Tardis had provided to her. “The time you given me has 30 minutes factored in for shenanigans that we could get into from point A to B. You can NOT rush beauty but…I am almost done so get ahold of yourself.”

“River, I have plans!”

She rolled her eyes at his muffled whine, deciding on the nude lipstick. “Doctor, have I ever told you that patience is not your strong suit?”

“Well…yes but I have good reason to be impatient right now. You are making us late!”

She applied the color to her lips with a wide brush and small strokes before mumbling to herself, “Sometimes I wonder why I even deal with you…”

“I heard that! You are part Time Lord. You should be better at keeping time!”

“I am perfectly aware that it has been 18 minutes and 23 seconds since I stepped into this room, sweetie. I just am better at bending Time to my will than you and it makes you tetchy.”

With a smile, she double checked her makeup and hair before walking over to the door and opening it wide.

~*~*~*~*~

“Are you happy now!?” River asked sternly, hands on her hips and that look on her face; the look that usually meant that she was nearing the end of her patience with him. The Doctor would probably be a little more concerned by said look if his attention wasn’t drawn more to the skin tight, black dress she’d chosen to wear with the very high pair of black pumps that brought her nearly eye level with him. It took a few moments before he listened to the voice in the back of his head telling him that she was waiting for him to answer.

“Oh, yea, right…umm yes I am happy now,” he smiled. “Have I ever told you that you would make a trash bag look good?” 

She rolled her eyes at him as she giggled at comment, “You try way too hard sometimes to be sweet. So, where are you taking us this time?”

He held out his arm for her to take, which she did. “Well, that is a surprise. We’ll be going…somewhere we should definitely make happy memories. In fact, while you were busy getting ready I took the liberty of travelling to said spot and made sure it was the right place and time. No alien threats, no evil humans, perfect weather for what I have planned.”

“Oooh it must be something really nice if you actually take the time to make sure no trouble will come along,” she said with a raised eyebrow. He gave a shrug of his shoulders before leading them towards the console room. “Well you did mention something along the lines of having a really hard time in…Stormcage so I figured no deadly adventures.”

They walked the rest of the way to the Tardis doors in silence, with the occasion glance in each other’s direction. He motioned his hand to her, the usual signal for her to have the honors. She gave him a bright smile before placing her hands on the handles and opening the doors wide. The Doctor heard her gasp of recognition as she walked out into the white scene before them. He couldn’t help but grin as she turned around to him, her eyes wide in wonder. 

“The date is December 28th, 2030,” he announced. “The Northern Hemisphere has had very cold winters for the past couple of years. With such a phenomenon, some people are using it to create, well, I’ll just have to let you see for yourself.”

“Doctor, I thought, well wouldn’t this…” Brow furrowed, she bit her bottom lip in concentration. “Love, I thought you would never want to come here again…”

He put his hands on his hips in thought before walking out into the crisp New York air. “I think it has been long enough. Amy and Rory wouldn’t want us to avoid this beautiful place all together just because of the…experience,” he said as she gave her nose a playful bop. “You should definitely go pick up the winter coat and gloves I have for you hanging on the far railing.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Her breath was taken away by the sight before her. She was in so much awe that the history lesson the Doctor was giving her barely registered. “This is the Christmas Palace of New York. With such freezing temperatures during this time of year, local artists discovered that they could create molds, fill them with water, and not have to worry about them melting away during the day. The structure will stand securely until end of March before the first signs of melting will show.”

“So…they purposefully created the ice sickles hanging from the ceiling?” she asked as he walked her up the carpeted ice stairs leading to the second floor.

“Oh yes! Every little detail you see was purposefully placed there by the artist. Even the flaws you find were on purpose. Humans are so creative! It is one of the many reasons they spread through the universe so quickly. Always curious!”

“This place is so beautiful.” She turned to look around her, taking it all in. “But…where is everyone? This is New York during Christmas time. Shouldn’t there be a line out and around the corner?”

She didn’t know it was possible but the beaming look on his face got even brighter as he patted the hand she had holding his inner elbow. “You see, the time right now is 12.59 in the morning and I might have a perception filter up that makes us look like employees of the Palace. The place should be closing down right about…”

As if taking the Doctor’s cue, all the lights in the Palace turned off at the same time, plunging them into absolute darkness. Though she couldn’t see him, she could feel the self-satisfied grin on his face, “Oh I am so good!”

“This is supposed to be a running free night,” she reminded him. “Won’t we get caught?”

“Oh don’t worry,” he whispered to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to guide her along. “The two guards who were supposed to work tonight are at the bar buying drinks for everyone.”

She blinked. "Why?"

“Well, a few hours ago, they received a contract that states they will receive twice their pay every month until the day they die if they don’t show up tonight.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his plan of action. “So…we basically have the whole Palace to ourselves until they open at…”

“Nine in the morning.”

At that moment, the afterhours’ lights came on, basking the Palace in a soft glow. She looked up at the ceiling in awe as she watched the ice sickles reflect the soft light. It looked like there were hundreds of lightning bugs dancing upon the walls. Turning her attention back to the Doctor, she lost all train of thought as her eyes met his. He was staring at her as if she were a far greater work of art than the world around them. Intense, smoldering, even dangerous - but not to her.

She had only seen that look in his eyes once before…

~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t realize he had been staring at her so intently until the moment their eyes met. She looked so beautiful in the glow of the low lights, natural excitement written all over her face. It was almost as if, for a few moments, she was an Angel of sorts sent to him by the Goddess of Time, her golden brown curls glowing like a halo above her head. He sucked in a breath sharply as her bright eyes started to darken with an emotion he, himself, felt stirring in the pit of his stomach. He definitely had not planned on tapping into those feelings tonight. He did, honestly, just wanted to give her the running-free night that she deserved after the week she’d had in Stormcage. The week so bad, she had hesitated to even tell him about it...

The Doctor could feel the Oncoming Storm threatening to brew inside of him at the thought of the new guard that tried to take advantage of his wife. It was very rare to catch her off guard but he'd thought himself capable. The man had apparently had a death wish.

Pride helped ebb the Storm in his mind as he thought about how his wife gave the beaten guard over to the authorities instead of taking his life. His River was learning that there was another way. Too bad he felt the suspension the guards put him on was too…kind. That guard had a year in an underground ice prison to learn his lesson about trying to force himself onto a woman. At that thought, he broke eye contact with her, trying to hide the shame that he felt at his actions, knowing partially that he overreacted a bit.

"Doctor?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts, and he shook his head slightly to dismiss them. "Are you alright?"

“I…The look on your face a few moments ago is exactly why I brought you here,” he stammered, trying to regain the mood he'd almost completely lost. ”The ‘he’s so impressive’ face looks so good on you. I mean you look pretty with that look on your face and…I just…" 

She was staring at him in amusement, and he frowned at the words he was stumbling over, “I’m fumbling this, aren’t I?”

She laughed softly and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. The desire flickered like flames in the nearly black pools of her dilated eyes. “There isn’t an angry mob chasing us right now Doctor…” she whispered.

“Oh yes, there definitely isn’t that here, right now, in the Palace that we have all into ourselves.” He definitely noticed that her eyes were focused on his lips, and he cleared his throat to make sure his voice didn't crack. “I figured we could look around a bit more bef-“

“I think I am looking at the only thing that matters right now…”

He frowned. “But River, I have pl-“

“Your plans need to change, Doctor, because I am cashing in the rain check you gave me on Kolora.” 

His eyes widened slightly, both at the words and the husky tone of her voice. She was already stepping in closer, pressing her body against his, her knee pushing against the slight bulge that was still building in his trousers. At least half of his higher brain functions shut off at the surge of pleasure that ran along his nerves.

~*~*~*~*~

One moment her body was flush against his. The next moment she found herself lifted off her feet and carried into a room just behind them. She looked around as they entered, and smirked. The Crystal Palace apparently had fully furnished bedrooms. Who would've thought? With a grunt, he threw her down onto the bed, making her titter. Did that noise really just come from her? She had NEVER tittered before. 

Thankfully, he didn’t give her much time alone with her thoughts as his hands were bunching up the hem of her dress. “River Song, I don’t think you realize the trouble you have gotten yourself into…”

She grinned as she reached her hands into the inside of his jacket, pushing the tweed off of his shoulders. “Oh I think I do sweetie.”

He gave a grunt as he pulled the bunched material up to her hip, leaving her exposed to the chilled air of the iced bedroom. “Mmm…I should’ve known my sexy wife would be commando under such a tight dress…” 

She bit her bottom lip, realizing she hadn’t asked where exactly they were in their timelines. She knew they were getting closer towards…no, there was a simple question she could ask to see. "Is there anything I should know?"

“There isn’t much to know about me at the moment. It doesn’t have spikes. I can’t get you pregnant and with the state of my mind right now, I definitely cannot focus enough to establish a telepathic link between us.” 

Her heart dropped into her stomach. That wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear… 

"Telepathic link?" she repeated with interest as she shivered at the cool breeze on the inside of her thighs. She felt her nipples harden against the fabric of her dress as she moved so she was fully spread out before him.

“Oh River, you have not LIVED until you make love with a telepathic link in place.”

"Sounds interesting," she teased, grinning up at him as she arched her back, preening subtly as he looked her over, long and hard. Finally, he drew in a breath and kneeled over her, giving each thigh a kiss before burying his head at the apex of her legs. 

She wasn’t quite expecting how aggressive he would be as he brought his lips around her clit, sucking hard on the sensitive bud several long moments before flicking his tongue expertly over it. He had always been a careful, teasing lover with her. He had never quite been so hungry to taste her before and he was using movements with his tongue that she had never felt before. Throwing her head back on the bed, she screamed out as her orgasm rushed through her unexpectedly.

She could feel him grin against her as he slowed his ministrations for just a moment to speak. “You were already soaked from just the look I gave you in the hallway. How long has it been for you River?”

“S-S-S-Spoilers…” she managed to huff out as she was still trying to catch her breath from the sudden peak. 

He tsk’ed at her, lifting her legs over his shoulders as he dug his hands into her bottom. “How long has it been, River? How long since you last had, well, me? I reeaally want to know…”

Before she could even think of an answer, he began to suckle on one of her lips before moving to the other. He even gave her other lip a firm nip that made her arch off of the bed in surprise and pleasure. “Please…Doctor…I’m still sens-“

“I know,” he muffled against her lips before driving his tongue into her entrance.

Still not fully come down from the first time, she nearly screamed with pleasure. Her thighs clamped around his head as he mercilessly prodded her sensitive nerves until finally; she could feel another orgasm building. Burying her hands in his hair, she clenched her fists tightly, barely able to breathe. He didn't let up, moving one hand to her clit to rub lazy circles around it, the other kneading her bottom.

“D-D-Doctor please! I can’t…I need you…oh gods!” 

Her legs were trembling from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her. He lifted his head up to look her in the eye, his lips and chin glistening with her juices. “Just tell me…”

Tell him? Tell him what? She couldn't put two words together, much less a coherent sentence.

She gasped as he lowered his mouth back to her sex, making circular shapes with his tongue up and down each lip, painfully slow. His fingers were still applying firm pressure and speed to her clit, and her jumbled mind was begging for him to stop while her body begged for something more than his brilliant mouth and tongue in and on her sex. Oh, she was going to come again...

"Three years!" she cried. "It's been 3 years, Doctor, please! Gods, I want you inside of me!"

Oh, he was going to be so smug about this later. Like always. 

~*~*~*~*~

He nearly regenerated at the sound of her begging, followed by the beautiful screams that came with her legs clutching around his head and the throbbing of her clit underneath his thumb. He couldn’t help but dip his tongue inside her burning entrance to taste the thick nectar she produced. He was already addicted to it. He looked up at her, watching her chest quickly rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath. 

Slowly, he worked her dress up and over her head as he kissed his way up her body. He grinned as he looked down into her blissed out gaze, his lips hovering just millimeters away from hers. “Three years is a very long dry spell," he whispered sympathetically. "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight…” 

His voice trailed off as he bent down to take her right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking gently on it. With a low moan, River brought her hands to his head, pulling roughly at his hair, forcing him to release her nipple with a wet sound. 

“D-D-Doctor…please…I need you…”

The Doctor smirked at her pleading, his length twitching almost painfully in his trousers. “Now who is the one without patience?” he murmured as he gave her left nipple the same attention as the right. 

She tried to gain leverage underneath him, her eyes focusing just enough to attempt the feat. But he forced her legs apart further and pressed himself hard against her welcoming warmth. Her hips instantly thrust against him, her deep moan matching his. He felt his resolve to cherish and sate her slip away as his primal need to ravage her came to the forefront.

“I want…to memorize every inch of you, River," he whispered. "I want you so hot when I enter you that it burns."

"Yes," she gasped, grinding into him. "Please... I'm ready..."

He almost laughed. She'd waited three years for him. But this was the first time he'd felt this in 875 years. Once he was inside of her, he knew he wouldn't be gentle. He wouldn't even be in his right mind.

"No, River," he gritted out, grinding his bulge into her shamelessly. “You. Are. Not. Ready. For. Me!”

~*~*~*~*~

River stared up at him as she watched the older man come out of the young face. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know about what was going on inside of that ancient mind of his. He was losing his control and that was always his biggest fear. She focused on his raw emotion as she watched his eyes. She didn’t want to think about the implication behind everything else he spoke of…

“Doctor…we have all night. I’m part Time Lord, remember? I won’t tire so eas-mmmmff!”

Her muffled words soon turned into moans of pleasure as he kissed her for the first time that night. Her tongue danced with his as they fought for control over the kiss. The taste of her was strong on his tongue, and it made her quiver in pleasure. 

Her hands worked their way down between them, ripping at his shirt before tearing open his trousers. Once she had access, she thrust her hand down and wrapped it firmly around his length. They gasped in perfect unison, perfectly in sync with each other, savoring the sensation.

For a brief second, she started to doubt her confidence in her ability to take him. It had been so long since she had been with him and he made her promise after a bit of bondage that only his tongue, fingers, and length were allowed inside of her. Three years of nothing but clitoral orgasms. Maybe he was right; she might have needed a bit more preparation. But the thought was lost as he pushed away from her long enough to kick off his remaining clothing and boots. Leaning back over her, she rubbed at the arm he held his weight on as the other guided him to her opening. 

“River, are you sure?”

She reached a hand up to push his bangs out of his eyes, giving him a loving smile. “Fuck me…”

~*~*~*~*~

He slammed his eyes shut at her words, feeling as if he had just been struck by electricity. Did she even understand what she was doing to him with that dirty mouth of hers? He grunted as he wiggled between her legs, trying to make sure he was lined up just right. Achingly slow, he pressed forward into her entrance, stopping once he had gotten the head in. She was tight and hot just like he dreamed she would be. It was taking every bit of willpower he had to stop himself from just thrusting roughly into her and pounding her into the bed. But he knew he would hurt her severely if he did such a thing. _“Slow and steady…you’ll get there soon enough…”_

He grunted as he pulled out of her, pushing back in just as slowly to get a few more inches in. She gasped as he stopped again, lifting her legs up to wrap just above his bottom. He groaned at the change of angle, pulling back until just the tip before pushing back in again. Finally, he felt his balls come into contact with her bottom, and he cried out in relief as he opened his eyes to look down at her.

~*~*~*~*~

River smiled up at him as he opened his eyes for the first time since he entered her. She felt her walls throb around his hard length at the lust she saw in the darken green of his eyes. She ran her fingertips up and down his back as he stayed himself within her, allowing her to enjoy this moment of calm before he unleashed every ounce of primal need he had for her. By the time he finally started to move within her, she was desperate to ease the ache that had been slowly building behind her clit as he worked himself into her tight tunnel.

~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t know how long he had been pounding into her like this. All he really knew was he wanted to get deeper inside of her still. The Doctor had counted each orgasm she had around his aching cock. Each one driving him nearly insane as the echoes of her pleasure reverberated within him, telling him to give in, but he kept himself from finding release. She may not have allowed him to fully discover every inch of her body like he'd wanted to do. But he was committing every noise she made and every inch of her womanhood around him to memory.

~*~*~*~*~

She was beyond being able to feel her legs as he sat up and pulled her into his lap, allowing gravity to impale her on his long, thick length. Being locked away in Stormcage with his visits becoming further and further apart, she had forgotten just how much stamina he had. She definitely wasn’t complaining though. They had tried every single position that she had heard about since the last time she met him. She was cherishing every drawn out orgasm that racked her body like this was going to be the last time she would ever share this kind of intimacy with her husband. For all she knew, it could be. His firsts were always her lasts...

She felt a tear fall from her eye into his hair at the thought that this could be the last chance she had to kiss and touch and feel him this way. And she hoped he would just chalk it up that single drop of moisture to their sweat drenched bodies. “Agh River…I’m... going to…are you... are you ready?”

_“All good things come to an end…”_

~*~*~*~*~

He watched her as she slept peacefully above the duvet, her skin glistening and glowing from their extensive love making. When his release finally came, it had been so intense that it shattered his mental barriers and he slipped into the very surface of her thoughts before he could catch himself. The Doctor hadn’t said anything to her while she was awake but once she was asleep, he began to whisper promises to her in Gallifreyan as he held her protectively to him.

_“I am so sorry my Melody…at least you’ll have this before next time…before Darillium…”_

The Doctor felt something drop onto his shoulder and he looked upwards. He smiled softly to himself as he noticed the icicles had started to melt slightly due to their love making. Looking at the glow reflected off of them, he realized that the dripping, beautiful yet deadly structure represented his time with the angel next to him more accurately than anything else could.

Sudden in appearance, strong, beautiful, and it stayed for a season before slowly deteriorating until it came tumbling down, shattering into pieces that just melt away…

They always just went away…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A (Stolen) Moment in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952586) by [DAAthren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAthren/pseuds/DAAthren)




End file.
